


Claimed

by Mskristinamay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Liam, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned Voyerism, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Sweet soft sex, Top Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/pseuds/Mskristinamay
Summary: Liam goes into heat, Theo is the only on allowed to help.





	Claimed

Liam woke up sweating.

 

He slowly ran a hand down his naked chest and stomach in attempt to mop up the wetness emanating from his skin. It wasn’t even that hot in his room and he always slept with his fan on high so he didn’t understand why he would be overheating… and then it hit him. The tingles that had trailed after his hand and then spread out running across his sweat slicked skin leaving goosebumps in their wake, the enhanced ability to smell everything little thing on top of his already heightened wolf sense, and the raw aching between his legs that had started as soon as he opened his eyes. He rolled over to look at the clock on his nightstand and groaned when the soft material of his sheets gently caressed his throbbing cock. He had started his heat and he had to be at school in a fucking hour.

 

Scott had warned him about this after he got the bite. His alpha had mentioned that at some point his body would fully accept his wolf and then his wolf would want to claim and be claimed. Scott had told him that, when it hit, it would happen every other month or so until he finally mated with someone.

 

Liam sighed. He and his wolf had been through so much the in the past two years. Getting bitten, his IED, a beast, the wild hunt, a fear demon Anukite thingy, and hunters… lots of blood thirsty piece of shit hunters. After all of that had finally settled down he guessed his wolf finally thought it was time: he and his wolf finally become one.

 

Honestly, he was surprised that, minus the very very small one he had a little over a month ago, it hadn’t happened sooner. But they had been quite preoccupied so maybe his wolf was waiting until they were both safe before he decided to search for a mate. Smart. But did he have to pick now? He was wrapping up his junior year of high school and still had so much life to live before choosing one person to bind himself to for the rest of however long werewolves lived.

 

His cock twitched and he moaned as the sheets scratched across the head, getting stuck to the pearl of pre-cum. He closed his eyes again and traced the outline of the small wet spot on his sheets, teasing himself, groaning and pulsing as more blood shot down to his aching balls. Liam ran his fingertip down his length shuddering at the soft touch over the cotton. When he reached the base he rubbed his palm up and down a few times before finally tossing the sheets off his sweaty body and gripped himself roughly.

 

Upon the contact he snarled and thrust up into his fist. Whimpering as the dry skin against skin gave more friction than he could handle. He quickly brought his hand up and spit into his palm filthily, the raunchiness of the sound making him hotter. When his callused hand returned to slick up his beyond hard cock, he twitched. Every piece of him now super sensitive due to his heat.

 

“Oh, fuck!” He cried out after the third pass from base to tip and over the weeping slit.

 

He brought his other hand up to his mouth and pushed some more spit onto the pads of two finger, lathering them and then letting them hover over his beaded nipple. He knew what happened to his nipples when he was in heat… he had experienced a small taste of it during his mini heat and honestly still hadn’t recovered.

 

He tapped the bud lightly and the zing it sent straight to his cock had his hips flying off the bed. Yeah, nope, not ready. He put more spit on the two fingers and floated them down to his balls, gently trailing them against the small patch of skin just beneath them.

 

Liam began to stroke his length languidly, enjoying everything that was happening in his body, until it wasn’t enough and he needed more. More of what though? He thought as he pumped faster and harder. Seeking the missing element and snarling at himself when he couldn’t seem to find it.

 

The wire in low in his belly coiled tightly, he was flailing now, both hands rubbing as fast as they could until one twitch had his two fingers slip lower and press against his tight hole.

 

"Oh shit," he whimpered.

 

His movement had ceased. Body tense as the two fingers slowly began to explore the puckered flesh. Circling and teasing, making him shudder with need. The grip on his cock from the other hand should have been painful but it only added to the overall intoxicating sensation.

 

When the spit dried up, his greedily hole absorbing it all, he reluctantly released himself and blindly searched through his nightstand for the tube of lube he had purchased but had never used.

 

He quickly tore the cap off, and slathered his fingers up, excitedly putting them back against his opening. His whole body was humming now.

 

He had never played with himself like this... but Scott had eluded to it before Liam cut him off, too embarrassed to have the mini birds and bees talk with his friend. Now though, he could kick himself for not listening to what his alpha had to say.

 

His hole fluttered upon the return of his fingers, happy to have them back and welcoming him by sending tingles of pleasure throughout his body.

 

He rewrapped his cock in his other hand, jerking it roughly, as he made a spiral motion with one finger around his hole. Getting closer and closer until he was finally pressing in, sighing at the stretch and all the amazing feelings it brought on.

 

One knuckle deep, and then two, and he was back to whimpering.

 

The heat of his skin growing exponentially as he started to drag that finger in and out, matching the pace of the other hand on his throbbing cock. He needed to cum, and soon or else he was going to lose it.

 

 

And it was as if the gods from above had heard him. Just as he pushed a second finger in, scraping across a magical button inside him, a deep raspy voice called his name.

 

"LIAM!" The voice that he hadn't heard in weeks called out. "You're going to make us late!"

 

But he barely heard the second part, because as soon as Theo said his name he was in ecstasy. He came with a gargled shout. Spurts of cum hitting him in the face and painting his sweat glistened chest, sliding down to the valley where his belly button sat.

It was the most intense orgasm he had ever had, but he sadly didn't have any time to bask in it as Theo was bounding up the stairs towards his room.

 

Liam flung himself, more like hobbled and tripped in a mass of noodle limbs, towards his door where he was just able to turn the lock before Theo tried to open it.

Liam sank to the floor having used up all the energy he could muster after what his body had just gone through. Speaking of his body, he looked down and found himself still painfully hard and groaned.

 

"Liam why is your door locked? Are you okay?" Theo questioned sounding nervous after he heard Liam's distressed sigh.

 

"Fine." He croaked, gathering up the strength to stand again and hissing when his arm brushed his cock.

 

"You're not fine..." Theo trailed off and then with his heightened senses heard the telltale sniff of Theo scenting the air. Shit, fuck, fuck, shit, god damn it.

 

"Why do you smell like that?" Theo's low voice rumbled through the door.

 

He whined as it sent sparks through his body, igniting something inside of him. "Theo please, go to school. I'll see you there later."

 

"Not until you tell me why-"

 

"Theo." He cried, aware of how desperate he sounded. "Please." He whispered. But only he knew what he was really begging for.

 

Theo huffed in concerned annoyance. "Fine, but don't think you're not explaining this to me later."

 

Liam whimpered at the tone of voice. Fuck. Why did Theo have to be so demanding, so dark, so.... sexy.

 

He listened as Theo stomped away, down the stairs and out to his truck. He let a sigh of relief spill passed his lips and crawled to the shower attached to his room, not trusting his legs yet.

 

The warm water pelted over his skin and he immediately switched it to cold, not that it helped any. He scowled down at his very erect dick.

 

“Was that seriously not enough for you?”

 

If dicks could talk, his did, it twitched at his words almost as if it was asking for more.

 

He leaned forward and rested his head against the cool tiles of the shower wall. This heat was already way more intense than his first one. He needed the suppressants that Scott have given him last time. Maybe they would make it tolerable?

 

Two more orgasms and an hour later, Liam was exhausted by the time he got to school.

 

He plopped down heavily into the seat in his second class that had already started. Not bothering to try and sneak his way in, it required too much energy and Mrs. Finch would have noticed anyways.

 

Mason and Corey looked at him skeptically. There was no point trying to hide it, the whole pack would know by lunch as soon as the others smelled him. “Heat.” He mouthed and they both nodded in understanding. Not that either of them really understood....

 

The lights flicked off and he tensed.

 

“Today we’re going to watch a video on the art of reproduction.” Liam groaned, earning a hard stare from his teacher. “Please complete this worksheet as the movie goes on.”

 

He made it five minutes and thirty-six seconds in. Until watching two wolves writhe around became too much and he bolted out of the classroom. Finding himself panting in the empty locker room and his hands itching to trail over his heated skin. His cock throbbed in agreement.

 

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong now?” Theo’s whispered voice caressed him, sending shockwaves of awareness through his veins.

 

He wasn’t in the locker room with him but he might as well have been.

 

“Wrong? Liam what’s wrong?” Scott chimed in, voice also hushed as they were probably sitting in class.

 

He didn’t answer, he couldn’t.

 

 

“Liam...” Scott’s alpha tone rang out, making him shudder and the beta in him wanting to roll over in submission.

 

“Scott,” He whispered back warily and he heard a low growl, Theo’s. He had to close his eyes, it was all becoming too much.

 

“Heat, I’m in heat.” He cried out when he jeans became too tight, hugging him and making any movement rub against his already overstimulated cock.

 

“That’s why you smelled like that this morning?” Theo practically snarled. “Where are you?” He demanded.

 

“No, no, it’s fine. I’m fine” he spat out quickly. Not sure who he was trying to convince more, Theo or himself.

 

He took a few deep breaths. “Liam let me help you.” Theo’s voice slid over him and went straight to his pulsing length.

 

There went his calm breathing. He began panting again, shaking violently with need.

 

“Scott, you helped last time. Can you do it again?” He somehow managed to get out, the metal locker in his grip denting under the force.

 

The most menacing growl he ever heard ripped through the school.

 

“Jesus Liam are you trying to get him to kill me... again?” Scott scoffed. “Theo I swear I didn’t touch him; I gave him suppressants. You were gone and I was just trying to help.”

 

“Can a girl take a test without vomit worthy boyfriend drama. PLEASE.” Malia’s curt whisper sounded.

 

“We’re not boyfriends.” He choked out, the words tasting like vinegar. Their relationship was complicated, constantly teetering on the edge of something more.

 

Another growl echoed throughout the halls and then Liam heard the heavy boots in the hallway, frantically searching for him.

 

“No we’re not.” Theo snarled. “We’re mates.”

 

“Wh-what?” He asked, temporarily distracted from the violent need still radiating within him.

 

 

“Sorry Li, he wanted me to wait to tell you until he got back.” Scott’s apologetic voice reached his ears just as the locker room door was ripped open, slamming against the wall.

 

“Again, taking a test here.” Malia sighed.

 

This was too much, too much to handle on top of everything he was already going through currently. Theo was almost to him, his body becoming more alive with each step sounding closer. Liam glanced up at the open windows high on the wall. He could make it...

 

He took a step towards the wall, gauging the distance and how hard he would need to push off the ground to be able to reach it... damn his shortness. “Do it, I dare you, I’m already pissed. Chasing after you would just be the cherry on top.”

 

He turned to find Theo standing close to his side, eyes flickering between brilliant green and alluring amber.

 

It had a new wave of lust pooling in him and wafting off him. He watched as Theo closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Shivering and snapping his now fully yellow eyes open.

 

A mewl escaped his throat involuntarily at the sight. His wolf purring at the animalistic attention. He turned back towards the windows above, willing his body to move despite its desperation to stay.

 

“You won’t make it far Littlewolf.” Theo’s breath puffed against the back of his neck.

 

All thought process went out the window, like he should have been doing, when Theo's strong hands grabbed his hips and pulled Liam into his body.

 

Theo nuzzled at the back of his neck, hot breath coasting over his skin and making him shake with need.

 

“You were jacking off this morning weren’t you?” Theo rasped against his ear, gently biting the outer shell.

 

Liam couldn’t answer. All he could do was whimper as Theo’s hands starting exploring his toned stomach, slipping underneath the material of his shirt and dragging his blunt nails over his heated flesh.

 

Theo’s fingers made their way up, towards his chest and nipples and Liam tensed, waiting for the shockwaves he knew would happen as soon as they were touched.

 

As expected Theo’s fingers brushed against the tight buds and he cried out, thrusting back against the older boy from the intensity. Theo held him up dutifully and took another swipe at them.

 

“So sensitive Littlewolf,” Theo cooed into his hair, “I’m the same way when mine hits me.”

 

Liam wasn’t sure how his brain was still working between Theo petting him, his sex god voice, and the feeling of a hard bar pushing against his lower back... but he managed to get words out.

 

“You’ve had your heat?” His voice broke in several spots but he sighed in subdued relief when Theo’s hands left his nipples and trailed back down his stomach. Playing with the small trail of hair pointing down to where he really needed Theo’s touch.

 

Theo moved his head to the other side, evening out the light kisses and attention he had been paying to Liam’s neck.

 

“Yeah, that’s why I left.” He said in between kisses.

 

Then he licked a long stripe up Liam’s throat and Liam couldn’t help the small noise that escaped him. “You weren’t ready.” He felt blunt teeth bite down at the juncture where his shoulder met his neck, his wolf whining at the lack of fangs puncturing. “But apparently you are now.”

 

“H-how,” Liam swallowed trying to find his words but failing a few times when Theo’s hands got lower and lower, teasing the line of skin where his jeans sat. “How did you know it was me.” He finally managed to get out when the chimera’s hands stopped moving. Which he ended up pouting when Theo removed his touch completely from Liam’s body.

 

Liam quickly found himself being walked backwards until his back was pressed against some wall, Theo now in front of him with wild eyes.

 

“Did you think about me when you were playing with yourself? Picture my fingers or mouth or cock fucking you?” He snarled the last bit.

 

Liam’s mouth ran dry at the image, not realizing that he had been thinking about Theo earlier, especially when he was fingering himself. Hell, just the sound of Theo’s voice was what finally had him coming this morning.

 

Theo took his breathy moan for the answer that he was looking for and smirked darkly before leaning forward and placing his mouth against his ear.

 

“That’s how I knew baby wolf. All I could think about before, during, and after mine was you fucking me and I you. Hard and relentless until we needed soft and sweet. About biting into this neck of yours and marking your skin while you bit me at the same time.”

 

 “Theo, _please_.” He whined, not being able to take any more dirty words or light touches without some action to accompany it.

 

“Do you want me to touch you Liam? Fuck you here where everyone can hear?” Liam choked when Theo’s hand wrapped around his painfully hard cock over his jeans.

 

“Nope nope nope, noping out of this so hard. Go home or I swear to god I’ll kill you both.” Malia growled.

 

Theo growled right back and Liam moaned.

 

“Malia need I remind you of what I walked in on you and Scott doing last month?” He vaguely heard Scott gasp and sputter before Malia’s voice was back higher than usual.

 

“Have fun kids! Be safe!”

 

“Theo.” he whimpered, putting all his need in the one word.

 

And Theo gave in, undoing the snap on his jeans and tugging on the zipper. Quickly shoving the pants down his legs and following them, dropping to his knees in front of Liam.

 

The chimera blew lightly, the warm air catching and caressing against the head of his cock, his knees buckled and Theo caught him by the hips, pushing him firmly against the wall.

 

“Stay up Liam, or I won’t suck it.” Theo’s dark green eyes held explicit promises and precum started leaking from his slit, running down his length in fast trails.

 

Theo kept his eyes locked on Liam’s as he stuck his tongue out and collected the salty liquid leaking out of him.

 

“Jesus fuck.” He swore, the sight more than pornographic.

 

Liam watched in heated awe as Theo closed his eyes and hummed as he swallowed it down. “You taste so good Li. I want to eat this every day from now on.”

 

Malia gagged where ever she was and Scott growled in warning to her. Liam would have laughed had Theo not chosen that moment to swallow him whole. Choking and gagging himself before coming up for air, spit bubbling down his chin.

 

“Maybe Littlewolf isn’t the right term for you anymore.” Theo rasped smiling up at him.

 

“Theo I swear to god if you don’t shut up and blow me right now...” he groaned, his wolf’s attitude finding its way through his heat.

 

Theo eyes flashed. “Keep pushing me Liam and you won’t cum at all.” He threatened making Liam snap his mouth shut... he’d deal with Theo later, when he wasn’t so desperate... maybe.

 

Despite the warning, Theo pulled his aching cock back into his mouth. Sucking like a fucking expert and it was everything he could do to keep standing like Theo had ordered him too... secretly wanting so much to please the asshole. The idea of Theo being proud of him was making him enjoy everything that much more.

 

It didn’t take much before he was a moaning mess. All the teasing combined with raw need from his heat setting him up for failure.

 

“Theo.... close...” He gurgled. Bringing his arm up and biting into it to silence the shouts he knew were coming.

 

Theo growled around his length, sucking harder and taking him deeper, throat fluttering around him like it was made for him. And then Theo reached up, pinching one of his nipples.

 

He came instantly. Biting into his arm hard enough to draw blood and bucking into Theo’s mouth as the chimera sucked everything down greedily.

 

Theo pulled off him with a wet pop, smiling at his work and licking his messy lips. He stood and pulled at Liam’s arm, eyes narrowing at the blood and then pulling him into a hungry kiss. Giving him a taste of himself. That mixed with the remnants of his blood had them both groaning.

 

“Can you last until we get home?” Theo asked with an edge to his voice, softly stroking Liam’s still hard cock. “I’d rather only have to fuck in public once.”

 

“But we didn’t fuck...” Liam half pouted, half whispered in confusion.

 

Theo sighed burying his face in Liam’s neck and rubbing against him, marking him with his scent. “We have to do it in front of the pack at some point to close the mating bond.”

 

A new wave of heat rushed through him at Theo’s words and he mewled. “Wh-what?” He stammered even though the idea of being watched excited him. Theo flew back, examining his face and his pupils dilated.

 

“I was kidding, fucking hell Liam! That turns you on? The thought of people watching us?”

 

Liam looked away in embarrassment, a blush tinging his cheeks. "Hey, don't hide from me." Theo murmured against his cheek, nosing along his jaw and then placing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

 

"Freaks." Malia muttered.

 

"One word Malia, one word: Daddy."

 

Scott growled and Malia squeaked.

 

"Come on baby wolf, let's go home so I can fuck you." Theo stated calmly as if he was announcing that it was raining.

 

It was Liam's turn to squeak, body pulsing in renewed vigor from Theo's words. Theo bent down to pull his pants up from his ankles, taking care to tuck his erection carefully back in the rough material. "We'll talk about the fact that you weren't wearing underwear later." He promised darkly with a nip to his bottom lip as he pushed the snap back together.

 

Liam was being dragged through the empty hallways and out to the parking lot, in a lust filled post orgasm daze, and when he failed to climb into Theo's truck on his own Theo simply picked him up and put him in. Leaning over him to buckle him in like a child which annoyed him so he slapped at his hands and scowled earning a chuckle from the chimera.

 

He growled, "keep teasing and making fun of me and I'll find someone else to fuck me."

 

Theo narrowed his eyes and curled his lip up in a snarl. "You. Wouldn't. Dare."

 

He shrugged. "I hear Brett's single..."

 

Theo was on top of him in a flash. Straddling him in the cramped space and gripping his chin with bruising force. He smiled, this is what he wanted... what he needed, his wolf purred in agreement.

 

"You let anyone else touch you Liam and I will kill them." Theo said eerily calm. "Don't under estimate me just because I'm soft with you."

 

Theo shoved his head to the side and bit down on his neck, breaking the first layer of skin but not enough to make him bleed. Showing him just how much control he had, he clamped his jaw just a bit harder, fangs elongating enough for them to push against the soft spot. Showing him who was ultimately in charge.

 

"I was going to wait until we got home to fuck you but apparently you need to know who you belong to."

 

Liam keened under the harsh words. " _Yess,_ Theo please." He hissed.

 

Theo lifted his hips and pushed at Liam until he was laying across the seats, and he watched as Theo quickly shed his clothes. Gasping at the sight of his ripped stomach and salivating upon seeing the deep v that settled between his hips.

 

Liam’s clothes were ripped off, literally there was no salvaging the any of the articles that now laid torn on the floor of Theo's truck. The chimera leaned up and over him, reaching into the back seat and fiddling with some zippers until he came back holding a small nondescript bottle.

 

"You keep lube in your truck?" Liam questioned raising his eyebrows judgmentally. Theo gave him a look and he tilted his head up in submission, for which he was rewarded with a few strokes to his cock.

 

"I just came back from dealing with my heat and left my bag in here in my hurry to see you this morning you ass." He said teasingly and began to run his fingers up and down Liam's thighs lightly. Getting closer and closer to where they were needed but never quite reaching far enough.

 

Liam tensed every time they were within grazing distance of his throbbing cock or pulsing hole, pushing his body towards the hands shamelessly, and then practically sobbing when they returned in the opposite direction.

 

"What do you want Liam?" Theo asked huskily, knowing full well what he wanted.

 

"For you to fucking touch me." He spat through clenched teeth as the gentle, too fucking gentle, hands inched closer and then away again.

 

Theo snickered, the deep sound falling around him and giving him goosebumps. "What do you want Liam?" Theo repeated.

 

Hands now hovering over his tight skin, emanating warmth making his cock twitch and hole clench from need. " _Theo_..." He whined.

 

"What. Do. You. Want."

 

Liam's eyes changed to his animal, pinning Theo with an intense stare. "Claim me, make me yours." He growled and Theo rumbled. Finally taking hold of him in one hand while a finger teased his entrance.

 

He gasped and then moaned. The pressure against the tight ring of muscle was exactly what he had been waiting for. He pushed down on the finger, silently asking for more and cried out when the finger disappeared.

 

"Easy." Theo murmured, the snap of a bottle cap ricocheting in the truck before the finger was back, slippery with cold lube making him clench the cheeks of his ass around it.

 

Theo easily pushed his finger in to the first knuckle and then more carefully to the second. Eyes flicking up to meet Liam's hungrily. "Did you finger yourself this morning Liam?" Liam didn't respond so Theo kept going, his words torturing him in the best way. "Did you fuck yourself open? Cum from your fingers being in your ass? Hmm?"

 

Theo started pumping the finger in and out, teasing the tight rim every time, circling it around the nerve endings before pushing back in.

 

"Did you?" Theo breathed, pushing a second finger in at the same time, knowing that Liam would answer truthfully as his exclamation for the pleasure would be the same as the answer he would give.

 

" _Yesssss._ " Liam hissed.

 

"How far did you stretch yourself baby?" Theo purred.

 

"Fuck Theo!" He cried when Theo found the hotspot inside him. Brushing against it, more like stroking it confidently.

 

"Did you make it to three?" The older boy questioned and he shook his head heavily. Still up for debate on whether he was responding or thrashing from the intense pleasure running through him, his cock leaking and wanting again.

 

"Why not, Liam?" Theo's voice going from liquid sex to raspy concern. "Did it hurt?"

 

"No, no," He rushed, not wanting to discourage Theo from giving him what he really needed; Theo’s cock inside him. "I got to two." He panted as he tried to fuck himself on Theo's fingers. "And then you- JESUS!"

 

There was a third finger in him now. Stretching him deliciously, giving his wolf the pain it needed and him the blinding pleasure.

 

"I what?"

 

Liam gasped as Theo slowly pulled them out, pulling at the taut skin, and then pushed them back in with equal carefulness. "And then you said my name and... yes please faster just like that... fuck..." The sounds spilling out of him were unrecognizable, mostly animal. Low, primal, guttural.

 

"I said your name and what?" Theo pushed, twisting his wrist and curling his fingers hitting that sweet spot again. Liam couldn't answer, didn't Theo know that? Didn't he understand that he was beyond words? Beyond the point of logical thought, already seeing stars, just seconds away from oblivion. He just needed, needed... "Liam." He growled. And Liam exploded.

 

Liam shivered and shuddered, whimpering and moaning through his orgasm that seemed to last longer than any he had ever had before. Theo’s fingers still moving inside of him drawing out everything they could and keeping him suspended in ecstasy.

 

Theo tapped his prostate and he jolted. “Too much,” he cried, a literal tear descending down his cheek, “too much.”

 

He could hear Theo chuckle even if it came out more as heavy breathing than laughter. His eyes fluttered open from their clenched position coming to find Theo looking down at him darkly. A predatory look on his face that had Liam’s poor cock twitching in interest. Jesus how much more could he take? His hole clenched in response, much more apparently. And judging by the look on Theo’s face... he was going to get it.

 

And then he had to blink, just to make sure he was actually seeing what he was looking at.

 

Once, twice, three times and yep... it was really happening.

 

Theo had leaned down and was licking up every drop of his cum. Tongue tracing the salty white lines, collecting it.

 

Making his way up his body until he reached Liam’s mouth, poised and waiting, eyes twinkling with expectancy.

 

Liam parted his lips, licking across them, barely getting his tongue back in his mouth before Theo’s was on his. Opening and pushing his tongue in to mingle with Liam’s, depositing all the cum he had cleaned up and then deepening the kiss.

 

But he loved it. It turned him on that Theo seemed to be just as kinky as he was, just as primal and confident as someone could be.

 

When Theo pulled back, lips slick with spit and cum, he smiled down at him. “Ready baby wolf?” He asked lining himself up, having spread lube over himself and more on Liam’s hole during the kiss. Kid was a fucking magician.

 

He nodded, licking across his lips cleaning the mess that Theo left and then propped up, grabbing Theo’s chin and pulling him back down to his mouth clean him up as well. Immediately dropping back as soon as he felt the head of Theo’s cock slip into him.

 

It was thick and stretched him so delightfully. Liam clenched around him, feeling the pulsing length dipping further into him as Theo trembled above him from the tight fit.

 

Theo bottomed out, stilling above him, and dropped his forehead to Liam’s letting out a shaky breath which fanned out over his sweaty face and tickled his eyelashes.

 

“Jesus... fucking... Christ.” The boy on top of him panted. And then he stuck his tongue out and licked across Liam’s lips. “You’re so tight Li.” He added with a shaky smile.

 

“Move. Please.” Liam begged on a whisper. Needing him to move. God, he had never needed anything so bad. “Theo, god, please.” He mewled when Theo still hadn’t made any movements, and pinned his hips to the seats when Liam had tried to move for him.

 

“Liam, please just give me a minute or I’ll blow in seconds.” He said, still sounding out of breath.

 

Liam pouted but stopped trying to buck against him. His hole had other ideas though as it continued to pulse and flutter around Theo, earning a low growl from the chimera.

 

Theo dropped his lower body so that his toned v was was pressing against his still weeping cock, sandwiching it between their bodies and giving it a small amount of friction. Liam moaned and Theo grunted.

 

Only after the first slide of skin on skin during Theo’s retreat, did Liam realize just what he was in for. It felt so good, so right, why in the fuck was he just discovering this? A strangled gasp broke out of him when Theo snapped his hips, his cock driving back in him and making him feel so completely full. So whole.

 

His eyes rolled back in his head when Theo pulled out more quickly this time, the rim of his cock catching and caressing his prostate before it shoved against it again on the way back in.

 

“Oh fuck!”

 

Theo started to pick up his pace, like a train gaining speed, until he was driving in and out of him at an inhuman rate.

 

“Good?” Theo exhaled against his neck where his face had been relocated, teeth grazing over the thin skin with each thrust.

 

Liam’s cock was slapping between their stomachs, his precum and sweat making it sticky causing an obscene smacking noises every time.

 

Theo was in control, why was he in control? Liam was pretty sure that when you mated, your animal took over. So why was Theo still able to ask questions? Not that he should be able to think this critically either.... something was missing.

 

“This all you got?” He managed to push out, knowing the taunt would get him what he wanted.

 

Theo snarled and then the atmosphere in the truck shifted, it became dangerous and intense, and Liam reveled in it. His eyes flashing with his claws and canines sliding out. The urge to bite, claw, scar, and mark was hitting him harder than Theo’s cock punching his inner walls.

 

The boy on top of him must have felt it too. Sharp fangs were now clamped around his throat, not breaking the skin yet, but very very close. Claws were digging into his hip and shoulder where Theo’s hands had been, the scent of blood hitting the air and mingling spicily with the thick scent of sex.

 

The sounds coming out of them were nowhere near human, gravely grunts and growls rolling out of them against each other’s necks where Liam’s teeth were now placed as well.

 

Everything is right, perfect actually, but something was missing. It was exactly the same feeling as when Theo had been fingering him. It was all there but something needed to happen to make him snap.

 

“Mine.” The snarled word was muffled against neck and then sharp fangs pierced his skin, latching on to him, and it happened.

 

Liam blacked out blissfully after that. Only vaguely remembering his own teeth clamping down on Theo as he came violently. Covering them both with his seed as Theo filled him with his and coming back to earth from the feeling of Theo gently lapping at new mark on his neck.

 

Liam’s mouth was still locked on Theo and he pulled his fangs back in, releasing the skin and muscle making Theo mewl. He pressed soft kisses to the permanent teeth marks, eventually peppering them along Theo’s jaw in search for the chimera’s... his mate’s... mouth.

 

Theo brushed his nose against his, blinking down at him sweetly. “Hi.” He murmured before pressing a kiss to Liam’s lips, letting them rest there unmoving, both of them just content with the closeness after they bond they had just created.

 

“Hi.” He whispered back after Theo pulled away to brush their cheeks together, nuzzling him.

 

Theo moved more and his semi-hard cock slipped out of him. He winced, now feeling the pain that came with taunting his mate into going harder. Theo noticed, a frown tugging at his lips, and then slid a hand down in between them, placing it low on his thigh right next to where his now soft dick, thank god, was laying. Black lines trailed up his veins and Liam felt the familiar tingle of pain being siphoned out of him. Sighing in relief when it became bearable again.

 

He reached up and cupped Theo’s cheek, his mate leaning into the touch, still looking down at him.

 

“Better?” He croaked out, voice raw from letting his animals’ use.

 

 “Yes, thank you.” Liam smiled while swiping his thumb adoringly over his cheekbone in thanks.

 

Theo sat up, smirking down at him, a devious glint in his eyes. "You're a mess little wolf."

 

He narrowed his eyes but hummed as he stretched, the awkwardness from being fucked in a cramped truck settling in his body. He went to sit up as well but was pushed back down by a firm hand on his chest.

 

Theo reached in the back of his truck and ruffled around, coming back up with a pair of basketball shorts. "Your clothes are kinda dead..."

 

Liam glanced down at the floor and scowled at his shredded clothes. Those were his favorite jeans. Looking back up at Theo and seeing his clothes in near perfect shape as he pulled them back on as best as he could with the limited space.

 

"Also," He started with that devious smirk back in place and Liam knew he wasn't going to like what was going to come out of his mouth next, "Nolan is standing over there with his jaw on the sidewalk because he may or may not have witnessed the whole thing."

 

Liam slapped both hands over his face in embarrassment, just now remembering that they had done all of that in the school parking lot.

 

"Why so shy Liam? You're the one who got excited at the thought of being watched." Theo taunted and he leveled him with a glare.

 

"Just get me out of here... please." He growled and Theo laughed but climbed over him and settled into the driver's seat, turning the car on and rolling down the windows to air out the suffocating smell of sex.

 

Liam stayed down as Theo pulled out of the parking lot, laying his head on Theo's strong thigh and letting his body relax for the first time since he had woken up in his predicament. Theo's fingers wound their way into his hair. Combing through the strands in a soothing rhythm and lulling him into a light sleep.

 

The twenty-minute drive seemed to be over in the blink of an eye. He woke to Theo's finger tracing over his eyebrow lightly and then down to his cheekbone, touching the corner of his lips brushing over the swollen bottom one, and then down to his jawline. "We're home." He said softly, fingers still moving, only coming to a stop when they had walked down his throat and settled over his mark. Stroking at the scarred skin gently.

 

Liam let his eyes roam over Theo's face, taking in the vulnerability and delicateness that now rested there as his mask of indifference wasn't there for once. Liam had never seen him like this.

 

"You're beautiful." He voiced and watched as Theo's eyes widened and then he blushed and looked out the window.

 

"Come on, let's get you inside." He murmured in return. They exited the truck and made their way into the house and up the stairs towards their rooms. They were somehow touching the whole time. Be it holding hands or Theo's hand on his back gently guiding him.

 

They paused when they reached the point in the hallway where they would normally separate to go into their respective room. Frowning and looking between the doors. Liam fisted his hand in Theo's shirt, scared for a second that they would part, but let out a big exhale when Theo put his hands on Liam's hips and pushed him in the direction of his room.

 

Theo dropped his bag and fell face first into his mattress, turning to look over his shoulder when Liam didn't follow.

 

The gravity of what they were now was settling down on him and he felt slightly awkward. He wasn't sure how to act anymore. He highly doubted that running and jumping on Theo's neatly made bed and being his normal annoying self like usual was what he should do. Theo sighed and crawled up the bed, sitting with his back against the headboard and then opening his arms in invitation.

 

"Come here, Liam." He said quietly. Liam padded over to the bed and after waiting a few seconds, crawled over to Theo and settled in between his legs with his back to Theo's chest. Theo wrapped his arms around him, brushing their cheeks together before tucking his chin in the crook of his neck.

 

"Nothing has changed you know." His soothing voice licking over Liam’s frayed nerves and mind, instantly calming him. The closeness and vibes from their bond also added to the relaxing feelings now flowing through him. "We're still Liam and Theo, still sarcastic and smart, sassy and annoying. We're just... we belong to each other now. Forever."

 

He nodded and Theo purred into his neck. Hands lazily running over the bare skin at his sides since he was shirtless.

 

Liam shifted, feeling the familiar heat start to settle low in his belly. He glared down at the growing bulge in his shorts. Jesus Christ again? He cried in his head and then shifted again as Theo's hands danced up his arms, across his collar bone, and then through the dusting of hair on his chest.

 

“You’re shaking, Li. What’s wrong?” Theo’s concerned voice broke through, making him shift in his mate’s lap again and groan when he felt a certain something harden behind him.

 

“N-nothing.” He returned but ended up choking on the word and had to bite his tongue when Theo’s rough palms settled over his nipples as if to hold him still. If he had the control to glare at his now fully hard cock, he would, but he was too busy trying not to cry out as each breath he took made the callused skin rub his nipples to tight points.

 

He whimpered when Theo licked his neck while he simultaneously moved to pinch the buds tightly.

 

“Mmmm,” Theo rumbled, “you smell so good baby boy.” Theo kissed up his neck, ening right below his earlobe. “Do you need me again?” He rasped in Liam’s ear and this time he couldn’t contain the broken noise that slipped passed his lips.

 

Liam brought his hands up to cover Theo’s, stopping the pinch and roll assault he was wreaking on the sensitive nerve endings. It was too much. He turned his head to the side, pressing his lips against Theo’s cheek, tongue flicking out to taste the skin there.

 

“Kiss me?” He asked softly, suddenly needing the gentle connection.

 

It’s was unhurried and loving. All of the rough demand having been fulfilled in the truck. Their animals were sated, now it was time to give the human side what it needed: tender reassurance.

 

With their fingers now threaded together, their hands carefully swept down Liam’s torso. Brushing against skin, guiding each other where they wanted to touch and be touched. Liam dragged one coupled set of hands down to the front of his shorts, making Theo’s hand clasp the length of him, breaking off the passionate kiss on a sighed gasp from the feeling.

 

“Can’t wait until it’s your turn to fuck me.” Theo’s deep voice puffed out against his swollen lips. “How good your cock will feel stretching me, claiming me, ruining me for anyone else.”

Liam growled at the mention of anyone else touching Theo. But the noise didn’t last long, quickly turning into a deep moan as Theo pulled roughly at the material obstructing the skin on skin contact. The feeble stitches gave way, no match for supernatural strength and then Theo’s hand, still joined with his, was wrapped around him pumping slowly.

 

Theo disentangled the hands around his cock, flexing out of Liam’s hold before placing his hand over top of Liam’s and pushing it back down to the hardened length of him. “Touch yourself, Liam. Show me how you like it.”

 

Liam pushed out a stuttering breath and nuzzled his face into Theo’s neck, settling it there so he could comfortably look down at what he was doing.

 

Theo’s hand was light on the back of his, purely there to learn the motions and rhythms and nothing else, while their other hands still locked together rested below his navel against the line of hair.

 

He began to push and pull at his cock, Theo stopping him and bringing his hand to his mouth, spitting on it, and then returning it.

 

He continued, his hand now sliding easily over the head, gathering the self-made lubricant while there and the twisting on his way down.

 

“So thick and red Liam, my mouth is watering. Next time, next time I want to suck you until you come for me.”

 

Liam’s eyes closed, his body beginning to shake, his hand sped up jerking himself faster and faster until he was bucking into his hand. His ass grinding against Theo in the process, eliciting needy noises from the boy behind him.

 

He was close, so so close, and then Theo gripped his wrist stopping him. He could have cried.

 

Theo dragged a singular finger from base to tip making his cock twitch and reach towards the touch, seeking out more contact. “You can’t come yet, we still have a ways to go.” Theo whispered suggestively into his hair and he groaned.

 

"Sit up." His mate murmured hands nudging his sides trying to help move him in the forward direction. Liam did so gingerly, still put out that he was stopped from coming.

 

The bed shook from their movements and Liam could hear the telltale sounds of Theo undressing, not daring to look because if he did he was sure that some sort of embarrassing squawk would come out of him just purely based on how fucking sexy Theo was.

 

And then skin was on skin. Theo's warm smooth chest, hips, cock, and thighs pressing against the back of him while Theo's breath tickled the hairs at the nape of his neck.

 

Liam began to tremble when Theo's fingers ghosted over his body, leaving goosebumps in their wake, while he simultaneously lavished the mark he had left on Liam.

 

Theo hummed into it, the small vibrations reaching all the way down to his erection and sending flames of need to his abdomen.

 

"Theo please... I need you."

 

He could feel Theo's smile on his scar at his confession. "What do you need from me Liam." The husky voice responded. "Show me, like how you showed me how to touch you."

 

Liam knew what he was asking, he knew by the way he asked in the truck if he had fingered himself that Theo would want to see him do it.

 

He angled his head towards Theo, catching his lips in a kiss when the other boy left the soft skin of his shoulder to look at him. He nipped at Theo's lip before leaning forward on to his hands, putting him on all fours, with Theo's cock now resting in the crack of his ass. Theo palmed the two round globes, giving them both a hearty squeeze, then sliding his hands up Liam's back as far as he could reach. "Show me how you want me to fuck you, little wolf." He urged.

 

Liam pressed one side of his face down to the bedding as he dropped one shoulder so that he could reach around himself.

 

The pads of his fingers danced over the crease confining the little hole he was trying to reach. Fuck, how was he supposed to this and spread himself open. "Theo?" He spoke, his voice sounding small and desperate.

 

"Yeah, baby?" The soft words encouraged him to actually ask what he had envisioned as the solution to his problem.

 

"Will you," he had to swallow to clear his throat, "will you spread me open?" He whispered.

 

There was rustling behind him and then two warm hands were there, pulling the mounds apart, allowing his fingers to slip down to the puckered flesh waiting for his arrival.

 

He moaned into the blankets at first touch, gently tapping it a few times before beginning to circle. Liam decided he needed some spit and made moves to pull his hand towards his face to get some when his wrist was shackled with strong fingers.

 

Theo's other hand left his ass seconds before the click of a cap sounded and then he was being spread again. Gasping as a cool liquid dripped down on to his heated hole.

 

He leaned down to place a kiss to Liam's wrist as he released it and then another in between the two small dimples that rested on his lower back.

 

Theo's tongue then dipped into each divot, growling at both. "I fucking love these. Can't believe you've been hiding them from me."

 

All Liam could do was hum. Too ready to get back to what he was doing, cock still aching and dripping from his lack of release.

 

When Theo pulled back up, his hand was free to move again. And move it did. His fingers spread the slippery lube around, playing with it against the hole until he couldn't take it anymore and slipped a finger in slowly.

 

But after being stretched by Theo's fingers and cock not more than an hour ago, one finger just wasn't going to cut it.

 

A second found its way in and then shortly after a third. Leisurely pumping in and out at an unhurried pace. You would think with how desperate he was to come he would be going fast, but no, Liam wanted to take his time, wanted to enjoy it all because all of the previous orgasms came and went way too fast.

 

Somewhere along the line he had found his prostate, stroking over it every few drives. Theo was breathing heavily behind him and still holding him open, although his hands had started to shake when Liam had stopped holding back his moans.

 

"So you want me slow and deep Li?" Theo's deep voice echoed in the room. "Filling you and making you feel as I brush against every wall inside you?"

 

" _God yes_." He huffed out and then Theo was pulling his fingers out but kept his wrist captive on his lower back.

 

The cap flicked open again and he could hear the smacking noise of a cock being lathered up generously, and then the warm thick head was pressing at his entrance.

 

Theo pushed in slowly, taking his time as he slipped in unprotested, Liam's hole ready for the intrusion. More than ready actually as it sucked him in, contracting and fluttering around him.

 

Small noises were scraping against the back of his throat causing him to bite down on the arm resting in front of him. "Good?" Theo asked breathlessly to which he nodded in return.

 

How and why he ever let Theo leave his body earlier was a mystery to him, especially when the boy felt so good inside of him.

 

Theo snickered. "I'm glad you think so, love." Liam was beyond caring that he had said that out loud, only caring about the smooth glide of Theo in and out of him.

 

Using his wrist as leverage, Theo set a laidback pace, a little faster than what his fingers had been doing but it was perfect. On every third thrust in, Theo would pause balls deep and grind into him, making sure to touch every wall as promised.

 

Eventually, Liam began trembling with need again. His body wound tight and frustrated. Theo let go of the wrist he had pinned on his back and reached up to wrap his hand gently around Liam's throat, pulling him up and flush against him so that he was now sitting on Theo's bent thighs. The new angle seating him deeper and making Liam whimper.

 

Liam brought his hand up to cover Theo's around his neck, keeping him there and showing him it was okay to hold him like that. Theo never abused his trust, never squeezed too hard or let his claws slip out which would give him the upper hand. No, he just rested it there, holding Liam close to him, feeling the breaths and moans come out of Liam before he could hear them.

 

Every piece of their bodies was touching in some way. Theo's lips trailing sweetly up and down his neck, his hand wrapped around Liam's throat tenderly, chest plastered to his back, thighs rubbing together from thrusts, and Theo's other hand roaming his stomach.

 

Liam started circling his hips with more fervor, chasing the tingling high that had started to bubble within him.

 

"Theo..." he whined, "m'close."

 

Theo's hand left his stomach, encasing his throbbing cock instead, making Liam jerk forward. "Let go Liam." Theo's voice rasped in his ear as he pumped him up in down, thumb flicking over the slit to gather the large amount of precum that had been waiting for him.

 

Liam bucked into the firm hand, taking the cock inside him along for the ride. Theo growled at the new movement, egging him on, making him want to hear Theo lose control again. Lose control because of him, because of what he was doing to him.

 

"Come on, baby wolf, come for me." He rumbled licking the outer shell of his ear.

 

Liam was gasping now, so so so close. But as always he still needed something.

 

"Liam please, come baby. I need you to come." Theo tried again, sounding desperately close himself.

 

"Theo I can't." He cried. His mind and body so ready and overstimulated but for some reason it just wasn't happening. "I need... I need..." He mewled frantically searching for the words to describe what he was feeling.

 

"I've got you." Theo pushed out, now panting against Liam's neck trying to hold off, wanting to wait for Liam to come first. "It’s okay, you're okay."

 

Liam was choking on the noises escaping him now. Panicking that something was wrong.

 

"I love you Liam." His mate whispered.

 

His release wasn't mind numbing or blackout inducing like the orgasms that had come before it in the day. No. This was a body trembling, synapses firing, tears streaming down his face, broken howl kind of orgasm.

 

He could feel Theo twitching inside of him, filling him, which only sparked another round of tremors causing Theo to gasp and whine as Liam's hole fluttered tightly around him.

 

They stayed still for a good while after that, both too scared to move in case it would result in more overstimulation. Their panting became harsh breathing which became slow and steady drags of air. Bodies and eyes now drooping in exhaustion.

 

Theo tested the whole moving thing first, gently pulling them into a laying down position once he deemed it okay. He very carefully pulled out of Liam, they both still twitched but it wasn't as bad as before, and stumbled towards his bathroom. He came back a few minutes later with a warm washcloth and wiped Liam down lovingly. Cleaning up the mess of come on him and leaking out of him with nothing but a kind smile on his face.

 

On his way back he closed the blinds, encasing the room in beautiful darkness, before sliding in behind Liam and pulling him tightly into his body. Nuzzling his face in to the back of his neck with a happy sigh.

 

Liam turned delicately so that he could face the boy that had taken care of him in more ways than one today, looking into the sparkling green eyes that he was only able to see with his enhanced abilities.

 

He bumped their noses together, in a normally disgusting gesture but somehow it had felt right, like one wolf nudging another lovingly.

 

"I love you too, Theo." He whispered into the space between them, making Theo's face light up with a smile that he had never seen before.

 

"Sleep, little wolf. You need to recover." He huffed at the order but didn't put up a fight because he knew Theo was only trying to take care of him in his own pushy asshole way.

 

His eyes had been closed all of two minutes but already he was teetering on the edge of slumber when he heard Theo's soft voice break the silence. "I love you, Liam."

 

He snuggled closer into the chimera, his chimera, and let the calming scent of him lull him into a deep sleep.

 

Who would have known that the heat that he had dreaded so much mere hours ago would have turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to him?


End file.
